


Eight Years Didn't Change a Thing

by intabularasa



Series: Faberry Week [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: -Sort of, Blind Date, F/F, Faberry Week, Reunions, almost-smut (i've been meaning to finish this for like 3 years)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Santana sets Quinn up on a blind date. Confessions ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Faberry Week 2013: Blind Date prompt.
> 
> Moved here from my FF.net account.

"This is ridiculous."

"Don't tell me that this is ridiculous. You haven't gotten laid in like a year and that girl must have been doing something wrong because I did not hear a _thing_ through the walls," Santana raised a hand and both eyebrows in a 'just saying' gesture as the girls continued down the sidewalk.

"First of all, it's only been a few months. And second of all, that doesn't say anything about me _or_ Allie, Santana. It just says that not everyone is as shamelessly loud as you and Brittany are," Quinn bumped hips with her friend just before they rounded the corner, stopping in front of the restaurant. She sighs and turns to her friend, "I really don't wanna do this, San."

"Listen to me, Q," she grabs the blonde's shoulders, "You look hot. You have that sexy, nervous-but-in-charge thing goin' on. You _want_ to go in there. For more reasons than you know," Santana ignored how Quinn's brow furrowed and powered through, "You can do this."

"I-"

"Go!"

Quinn sighed again and nodded her head, "Here goes nothing," She walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess, head held high but nerves poking through.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um... I'm meeting somebody. I guess the reservation would be under Lopez," the woman developed a frown as she checked her books. "What?"

"I'm sorry, we have a Lopez-Hummel but no Lopez."

 _What?_ "I-um... that's probably it."

"Right this way," the hostess, Lauren if her nameplate was any indication, grabbed a menu and led Quinn into the dining area. _That has to be a pretty common name, right? Or maybe Santana and Kurt found someone for me?_ "I seated a woman here earlier, she must be in the bathroom. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," Quinn called to the fleeing woman's form. She was attractive in a business kink sort of way. Not really Quinn's type. She shook herself. There were bigger fish to fry.

_There is no way that she's set me up with- No. No way. They couldn't even-_

"Quinn Fabray?"

That voice could never be lost on Quinn. Pulled from her musings, the blonde's head cranked upward to look at the tiny brunette approaching the table. "Rachel..."

Rachel sat opposite Quinn, sending the girl's nerves through the roof. "I can't believe this. I should have known when the hostess said 'Lopez-Hummel' but it's just such a common name that I didn't even bat an eye," the tiny woman took a minute to gaze at the beauty before her, "God, it's been so long. You look amazing."

"I-I-" _I_ _need to snap out of it._ "You're my date?"

"I... I'm sorry. This is probably very weird for you. I know that we were friendly by the time we graduated high school but that clearly doesn't mean that you want a romantic evening with me. I mean, look at this place," she scanned the room before looking back to Quinn and continuing her babble, "there are- there are roses and- and twinkling lights and I know that I've always wanted this, which is probably why Kurt set us up, but I never expected it to happen and I _never_ expected you to be happy about it if it somehow did. I mean, I never even knew you were gay- are you gay?"

Quinn's head was spinning and her eyes were wide when the brunette finally forced herself to be quiet. "I... Yes. Yes, I'm gay."

Rachel tilted her head, "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing! I just... I always had a feeling."

"Was I really that obvious?" Quinn let her face scrunch up with embarrassment.

"Well not if someone wasn't looking for it. I always watched, wondering if I was imagining things when I saw you gazing at the slits in the Cheerios uniforms or, especially, when I thought I'd seen you looking at _me_ in that way. I'm not saying that I thought you were interested in me, that would've been absurd to hope for. I always just thought that you were... curious."

"You- you liked me? You said that, right? You said that you fantasized about this date and- and you just said that you hoped I would... You _liked_ me?"

Rachel ducked her head, cheeks burning. "Quinn... I've told you before. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met. You're everything I've ever wanted. Eight years and several relationships later and that still hasn't changed."

Quinn's face relaxed with the confession. "I-" she let out a huffy laugh at herself, "I am a stuttering mess right now." Rachel smiled at that, "I saw you."

The diva's head snapped up, "Saw me where? When?"

Quinn grinned, "Broadway."

The girl's eyes were so wide that she thought they might pop out and roll onto the table, "When? Which-"

Quinn's smile had grown slightly amused when she cut Rachel off, "First when you were in _Evit_ a-"

"I was only general cast..."

Quinn ignored her, "then when you were in _Wicked_. I saw that off-Broadway show you did about a year ago," her smile grew impossibly wide, "and I saw you starring in _Funny Girl_ on opening night two weeks ago.

"Quinn... I don't know what to say."

The blonde just smiled at how breathless the actress was, watching her closely as they gazed at each other.

Neither girl noticed the waiter until he was speaking, "Can I start you ladies with something to drink?"

Not breaking eye contact with Rachel, Quinn smiled and leaned forward a bit, "What do you say we go to my apartment and catch up? IT has been far too long since I've seen you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel grinned and nodded, taking the soft hand that was offered to her from across the table before throwing a quick word to the waiter, "I'm sorry, we won't be needing anything."

* * *

Six hours and a few glasses of wine later and the girls were more comfortable together than they would have been if no time had passed. Quinn sat down on the couch and turned to face Rachel, offering the girl one of the wine glasses in her hands.

Rachel took it gratefully, sipping lightly before continuing their conversation, "So... When did you get to New York? I'm kind of upset that I didn't know, actually..."

"It was after I graduated from Yale. I wanted to open a publishing company and I figured that New York was the best place to find tortured, artistic souls," she joked with a grin. Quinn placed her glass on the table, "Besides, Santana said that she doesn't talk to you guys much lately. She claims that even then it's usually Kurt."

Rachel nodded sadly and placed her glass next to Quinn's. She rested her head on the back of the couch, lolling it sideways to look at Quinn, "I guess she's right. Maybe that's why it took them so long to set us up. Kurt finally got tired of me babbling about how much I miss you and vented to Santana," she finished with a grin that matched the one forming on the blonde's face.

"Yeah and then she told him about how I never shut up about how amazing you are."

"You talk about me?"

"Of course. You're... you're the reason I wish I could have found the strength to come out in high school. Maybe if I had, I'd have been able to convince you to come on a date with me."

"Oh, don't you worry. I would've accepted in a heartbeat."

Quinn smiled wildly, "I can't believe that we've had a thing for each other for a decade and never knew."

"We're ridiculous, really."

Rachel's goofy, tipsy smile brought Quinn back to earth, taking Rachel with her. "I may be slightly drunk right now and I know that we haven't seen each other in eight years but... I would really, _really_ like to kiss you right now..."

"Quinn Fabray, I thought you'd never ask..."

Wide smile firmly in place once again, Quinn leaned in and let her lips touch with Rachel's for the first time. It lasted only a second before they both pulled back with wide eyes and 'o' shaped mouths. They stared at each other for a long moment, fingers on lips, before Rachel let a small smile grace her features. Quinn matched the sentiment and leaned back in.

Their lips met again, more confidently than before. Quinn's hands found Rachel's cheek as Rachel's found Quinn's waist. A soft, pink tongue had just poked out of Rachel's mouth when a cell phone went off with a text message.

"Ignore it," Rachel begged. Quinn nodded, pushing their lips back together. The taller woman was just shifting to straddle the diva when the phone sounded again. The blonde whined into Rachel's mouth. She could feel Rachel shaking her head, her left hand now tangled in blonde hair, holding Quinn's in place.

Nodding into the kiss, Quinn moved to fully straddle the smaller woman's hips. Both letting out a groan at the contact, they were now lost to the world. Rachel's hands found Quinn's hips when Quinn's found her hair. Rachel's shirt was torn away, followed by Quinn's. Tongues and lips moving in sync. Hands searching, learning. Hips connecting sporadically. Gasps and moans filling the room.

Right up until Quinn's phone started ringing.

Pulling away from the Rachel, Quinn threw her head back in exasperation, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Rachel sighed, "Just answer it, baby."

Quinn looked at her with a smile, "Okay... _baby_." Rachel was had a brilliant, light-up-the-room smily on her face when Quinn got up to retrieve her phone from the kitchen. "Whatever it, is it _better_ be good."

"So I guess you liked my surprise?" Santana chuckled from the other end.

"Actually, I'm going to kill you for not telling me. I would have made myself a lot sexier had I known who you were setting me up with," Quinn didn't notice when a very naked Rachel Berry appeared in the doorway.

"Really? You're not having a good time?"

"Oh, I a-" Quinn yelped when she felt arms wrap around her bare torso from behind.

Hot breath grazed her ear as Rachel whispered to her, "I think that you looked _very_ sexy tonight."

She could barely register Santana laughing on the other end, "You okay over there, Q?"

"I-" she couldn't answer before she had to focus on Rachel's lustful voice again.

"But do you know what would be even sexier?" Quinn shook her head and the diva chuckled, "You. In bed. Without all of these..." Rachel dipped her fingers into the waistband of Quinn's skirt before taking them out and running her hands over the slim hips, "restrictions."

"Um- oh..."

"Okay, if you two are having sex-" the phone was pulled from her hand and, through her lustful fog, she could hear Rachel speaking to Santana.

"Sorry, Santana. We're a little busy. Try calling back again tomorrow, we should catch up." The phone was placed on the counter just as Quinn's hips were pushed into the wood. She let out a soft gasp.

"Rachel-" the diva spun her around, her nearly black eyes boring into her.

"No more distractions."


End file.
